New Eclipse Order
category:Alliances category:White team alliances category:New Eclipse Order The New Eclipse Order (or NEO) is a neutral, white-dominant Alliance with a proud history of friendship and cooperation with the rest of the Cyberverse. The Alliance has recenterly surpassed 1 million NS, despite a loss in membership, and future growth is expected and encouraged. Summary The New Eclipse Order (NEO) was founded in February 2007 on a philosphy of neutrality and enjoyment of the game of Cybernations. Its founders, Whiplaher and Sword, believed that war should only be an option when all other methods of communication have been exhausted, and with that idea in mind, NEO and its long history of neutrality was founded. Brief History The New Eclipse Order was founded on the 1st of Feburary 2007 by Whip of Utopia Land and Sword of United Sword Clans It quickly gained half a dozen members and from there began to blossom, Members such as Mglockwo and Whip began a recruiting frenzy that brought life and membership to the New Eclipse Order. March the 24th of 2007 is notably known as the day the first High Council members were chosen. The honour of that position fell to none other than Blaze who began to introduce some unorthodox ideas and methods to the New Eclipse Order. March the 30th was the first election of Ministerial positions within the New Eclipse Order, the positions of Minister of Defence, Minister of Finance and Minister of Recruitment were up for entrants, Blaze of Blaze ran for Minister of Defence, Ducks and Mglockwo of Titea ran for Minister of Recruitment and Marshal of the West Midlands ran against Kioleon of Kionian Nation for Minister of Finance. On April 1st the elections ended with Blaze, Mglockwo and Kioleon winning in their categories, and thus began an era of expansion in the alliance. April 2007 is known as one of the best months in the alliance's history, what with developing a financial system for the alliance, recruiting 80 members or the unified structure of the NEO military against any external aggression. But these times didn't last, as the NEO leadership decided to put up a new charter that instated new democratic ways of running the alliance. On the 3rd of May, a poll was put up asking members if they would like to shift to the more democratic new charter. On the 6th of May, the poll ended with the biggest turnout in the history of the alliance, with 32 voting "Yes" against 5 voting "No". Sticking to the charter, two new posts in the High Council were open. Voting began on these two posts May 15th, with King Charge, Ilidrion, Who Cares, Marshal and Mglockwo competing. Mglockwo, former Minister of Recruitment, had already gained many votes, but he decided to drop out of the High Council elections, as he wasn't sure about his future with NEO, and this proved correct as some days later, Mglockwo departed from the alliance. On the 22nd of May, after one week of voting, Marshal and King Charge won, thus completing the High Council elections and receiving their duties from that day on. The High Council's first task was to make NEO's first democratic government, under the laws of the charter, and thus Minister of Finance Kioleon was named Prime Minister, and was tasked with the difficult task of creating a whole new government. After 9 days of discussions with the High Council and other members of the alliance, Prime Minister Kioloeon presented NEO's first democratic government. There were then 4 ministries, with the inclusion of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. PM Kioleon's governement consisted of: MVP2000, as Minister of Domestic Affairs; Ham the Pharoah, as Minister of Foreign Affairs; AntacticaNorth, as Minister of Military; and Kioleon, as Minister of Finance. A period of growth hit the alliance, and all seemed well, but one of our members suffered a car accident. Kioleon, one of the best people that served NEO, lay in the hospital clinging to life. All was well until July 15th, when a NEO member attacked a member of the Phoenix Federation, incorrectly believing the nation was a 1 member alliance - "The Phoneix Federation", which the NEO member had never heard of. A feud arose between the two alliances. After everything was solved with TPF, NEO became TPF's ally. Everything seemed stable again. On the period of August 15th-August18th, the Junior High Council elections took place. Sword, one of the founders of NEO, left during that period. It is unknown why. AntarticaNorth and Bartje were elected as the new Junior High Council members, with Marshal promoted to Senior High Council to take over Sword's seat. Kioleon wasn't back yet, and his position as Minister of Finance and Prime Minister are still there, with Bartje as acting Minister of Finance and Ham the Pharoah as acting Prime Minister. Then erupted GW4, The Unjust War, or whatever you may call it, and NEO took a neutral stance on the events. After a small period of inactivity, Kioleon, the previously injured member, returned and was happy to take over the position of Minister of Finance. A new HC was elected consisting of ArchSorcerer, Platino, The Apple and Whip. The new government has of then initiated some programs to help member activity. It also took other diplomatic steps, such as the signing of an MADP with The Phoenix Federation (TPF). This also killed the protectorate status between NEO and TPF, and as of that day, the 19th of October, NEO is once again an independent alliance. The NEO-TPF Conflict & Resolution It has always been NEO's policy that its members can tech raid nations provided they are inactive and unallied. A couple of members which were tech raiding attacked a member of what they thought was a 1 member alliance, "The Pheonix Federation". As the spelling was incorrect, the alliance really did only have one member. However "The Phoenix Federation" was the intended Alliance Affiliation, a fact the attackers seemingly failed to recognise. New nations attacking alliances is not out of the ordinary, and usually just results in a swift apology, peace, and reparations. However in this circumstance the NEO raider believed that reps were not owed. To confirm this, he rightly consulted NEO's war advisory body, the Ministry of Military. This is where the problems started. A member of NEO's High Council took direct responsibility for the issue, breaking the charter by usurping the ministers of the military. His direction was that no reps were to be paid, as the spelling error was the victims fault, not NEO's. Again, this is not NEOs usual procedure of paying reparations on request. This stance angered the then heavily involved Phoenix Federation. They maintained that they were due reparations. Relations between the High Council member and TPF plummeted, however TPF still kept their demand for mere reparations. Since this was getting no where, a member of NEO suggested that they post on the CN Open World forums to embarrass TPF into conceding. The High Council member agreed to this idea, and authorised its publication. The result of this was much lulz at NEO over their apparent lack of understanding for normal procedure. NEO's reputation was severely damaged. With the publication, TPF was angered over the lack of respect for private channels and thus heightened their demands. They ordered NEO to switch 80% of its members to the white sphere or be confronted with the annihilation of their alliance. NEO seemingly didn't understand the gravity of the threat, and continued to argue their case. Much tit for tat ensured (including a massive deterioration of relations and the threat by NEO of immediate war), however finally the High Council conceded. Despite the HC agreeing to the compromise, no one took charge for it. Infact the only thing the HC did was launch a war and attack one of its own members of government. Later, a couple of NEO Ministry Heads took charge for organising the white switch - taking much of the flack for a situation they did not create. The white sphere however, held more promise than NEO first thought. NEO actually became a protectorate of The Phoenix Federation, and started to enjoy the friendship and influence of an alliance it had not previously had. One of the High Council members responsible for the debacle have since informed NEO he is stepping down. NEO and King Blaze The New Eclipse Order officaly declared King Blaze an enemey of the Alliance in September of 2007. King Blaze has, on several occations, taken a NEO AA and attacked various alliances - bringing NEO to the brink of war more then once. As well, one of the New Eclipse Order's greatest members, Blaze (you can see the resemblence) has in the past constantly been accused of being a multi-name for King Blaze. NEO stands firm that this is not true, and it is generally accepted that they are infact two seperate players. The New Eclipse Order has worked with several alliances on defeating King Blaze, and is extreemly pleased that his nation was ultimatley under ZI'ed as of October, 2007. He is, and always shall be, an enemy of the New Eclipse Order. Re-Governmentation of October In the month of October, 2007, the New Eclipse Order when through a series of re-constructions and membership re-organizations. An entirley new High Council has been elected (with the exception of re-elected High Council member Whiplasher). New programs have been created in the Internal Affairs and Financial Affairs areas, and the New Eclipse Order's military capabilities have been greatly expanded and re-organized following GW4. The New Eclipse Order has seen a rebirth in membership activity. Ministries There are 4 ministries in NEO, and they are: Ministry of Domestic Affairs, Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Ministry of Finance and Ministry of Military. As of the August High Council Elections, the Ministry of Domestic Affairs has been replaced with the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Ministry of Internal Affairs: Previously called Ministry of Recruitment, this Ministry's job is to maintain discipline in the NEO forums, to help all NEO members if they have questions about CN, and to recruit new members to the alliance. Former Ministers of Domestic Affairs: Mglockwo, King Charge, MVP2000, Crv24, Relapse. Acting Minister of Domestic Affairs: None. This ministry has been closed down, to be replaced with the Ministry of Internal Affairs Ministry of Foreign Affairs: This ministry was introduced with NEO's first government, it's job is to maintain the image of NEO in all external CyberVerse websites, to regulate inter-alliance embassies and treaties, and to manage NEO's foreign affairs. Former Ministers of Foreign Affairs: None. Acting Minister of Foreign Affairs: Ham the Pharoah (3 terms). Ministry of Finance: This ministry's job is to maintain NEO's economical system, to regulate aid programs, and to manage the NEO bank. Many aid programs are available in this ministry to help members. Former Ministers of Finance: None. Acting Minister of Finance: Kioleon (4 terms). Ministry of Military: This ministry's job is to maintain NEO's defense system, to regulate different NEO armed divisions, and to act in case of war with other nations/alliances. Former Ministers of Military: Blaze, AntarticaNorth, ArchSorcerer. Acting Minister of Military: ThePeoplesChamp. Ministry of Internal Affairs: Previously called Ministry of Domestic Affairs, this Ministry's job is to maintain recruitment of CyberNations players to NEO, and to help all members with anything related to NEO and CN. Former Ministers of Internal Affairs: MVP2000, EvoDivineGOD. Acting Minister of Internal Affairs: Dorky High Council Previous HC Members: Sword, Blaze, Marshal, Bartje, AntarticaNorth, King Charge Current HC Members: The Apple, Whip, Platino, ArchSorcerer Category: Neutral Alliances